Episode 008: Austin Powers (feat. Merritt Kopas)
Diaper Light Drifter, game-less DLC, Danny Dorito: The Revenge of Chester Cheeto 4. Merritt Kopas guest stars. This Episode's Game Other Game Ideas Discussed Cover-based shooter A gritty AAA shooter (possibly a mod of the PC version of Ubisoft's 'The Division') in which one player player must sing karaoke covers of songs in order to move a second player between cover points. Songs are chosen depending on the thoroughness of the cover, with stronger cover points being available for those who can successfully sing obscure songs. Alternatively a power brick that powers down the system if the player is unable to sing a randomly selected song, or a unity plugin that allows other developers to implement this system into their games. No Man's Guy: An Exploration of Procedurally Generated Innerspace A game in which the player explores a procedurally generated human body, like in the movie 'Innerspace'. A Game That By Making Your Opponents Laugh Levels You Up Described as a game in which the player must make their opponents laugh in order to level up, the discussion quickly veered towards how easy it would be to 'cheese' the progression loop through mutual, insincere laughter. Oops I logged Out and so I Lost That Page That Was Telling Me What All My Faves Are That was dumb, Huh, wasn't it? Diaper Light Drifter Undiscussed. Nick just wanted to say Diaper Light Drifter out loud. Your Spell Book is a Joke Book A game with a spell system algorithmically generated from the Laffy Taffy joke library A Typing Game That Uses The Comments Section of Hetalia Anime Music Videos A game which is like 'Mavis Beacon Teaches Typing', but which uses the contents of comments sections found under fan-made music videos using footage from the World War II themed Anime series 'Hetalia: Axis Powers'. DLC Created and Released Without a Game Paid downloadable content or microtransactional currency for a game that may or may not exist in future. Danny Dorito: The Revenge of Chester Cheeto 4 Danny DeVito (pictured with the skin texture of a flavour-blasted dorito) Nintendogs But With Guns Either a pet simulator in which the player must care for and love firearms in the manner in which they would a puppy, or a game in which the Nintendogs themselves have guns. Pabst Truck Full of Bees A survival situation in which the player, playing as a teen boy, must find their way into a Pabst truck without being harmed by the bees that also reside there. Trivia * "Twitch Plays RPG Maker" was implied to have made around 11 cents in advertising * Griffin mentions having numerous video game microphones lying around the house. These may be the same video game microphones that, according to the The Adventure Zone episode 'The Adventure Zone Zone', Griffin and his brothers used to record early episodes of My Brother, My Brother and Me as well as his "Griffin's Amiibo Corner" video series on Polygon. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Guests Category:Licensed Games Category:MMO Games Category:Games That Feature Celebrities